Mixed Power and Blood
by ColetteJH
Summary: Not knowing ones own power can be a person's downfall. With a powerful inhuman being after a young man filled with mixed power and blood who has no idea what he is disaster, chaos and death await. Please go here to understand the races I've made up: /gallery/59739673/Races-I-created-and-extra-stuff
1. Mixed Power and Blood Chap 1: Visions

**Clearly this is a MineCraft fanfic... its set in the MineCraft world but... kinda has little to do with MineCraft. None the less MineCraft is involved so its a fanfic. Please copy and past the link in the summary to learn about Dovatins, Muses, Mind Breakers and Elemental Spirit Masters. This fanfic will make more sense if you do.**

"...Since all of us were children ourselves we have been here as were abandoned by adults. We don't know why were we taken here and left here, we only survived due to a few other children thinking to grab food and survival books. One boy, our mayor had a book that explained how to hunt, what plants were safe to eat, how to make salves and the like and how to build shelters and fire. If he and the other children hadn't grabbed what they did before we were left out here we would have starved and froze to death- Hujura! Wake up back there!"

The black haired boy jerked upright in his seat, brown eyes wide. "S… sorry sir." He mumbled picking at his long sleeves.

The teacher sighed then carried on with the history lesson.

"One day he'll make you stand in front of the class and read the book to make sure you stay awake."

Hujura glanced over at his best friend, his brother. "That really going to happen?" He whispered. He didn't like reading, he would really hate to read in front of the whole class.

"...It might." His friend said eyes narrowing. "I can't be sure."

"Well once you are sure Arwen, let me know and I can fake being sick so as not to deal with it." Hujura said stretching back a bit nearly knocking over his oak chair.

"It doesn't work that way remember? I'll only know once it gets to that point." Arwen reminded him.

"Ugh right."

Arwen was an odd boy, his appearance alone spoke it. No one here had golden colored hair… none that light anyway and certainly no violet eyes. He was pale too, really pale. Most everyone had gained a tan and kept it. Not Arwen.

The oddest thing about him though was that he could sometimes know about something that would happen later on in the future. He dreamed it and then it happened in a few days, weeks, months and even years. At some point though it always came true. It was only little things such as what someone would say or do, the one thing lots of people found annoying was that he couldn't control it and had no wish to.

Hujura and Arwen's parents knew why he didn't want to learn to handle the odd ability. He feared people would never leave him alone always wanting to know something. Sure he could charge them for it but what would happen if he saw something that wasn't liked? The person would get mad and blame him for the misfortune.

"Hey Arwen?"

Hujura came out of his musing when a light brown haired girl leaned over to Arwen. "Can I visit your house today? I have a rip in my dress that needs to be fixed."

"Sure." Arwen answered mindful of the teacher looking their way. "Papa likes to sew I'm sure he can fix it but why not go to Calum's Shop? He only charges two small lumps of coal for a clothing fix."

"Mama… doesn't like him- Arwen?"

Arwen's eyes had taken a slight glossy tone for a minute then went back to normal. "That… was different…" Was all he managed.

"What happened? See something? Thought that only happened when you slept?" Hujura asked leaning closer to his friend.

"I know why Lura doesn't like Calum now, he never paid her very well when she worked for him. She thought he was being greedy with the coal." Arwen said softly. "She doesn't know his side though… his mom was sick so he needed the money to visit Dr. Jace."

"How come he never told mama?" The girl asked folding her arms over the oak table like the boys and most of the other students.

"She never let him explain." Arwen said sadly shaking his head.

A knock came at the door then signaling the end of school that day. Everyone packed up their books, papers and quills then either stayed in class to talk for a while and hang out or went home.

Arwen went home followed by Hujura and the girl.

 **Hi I'm a short time skip or scene change.**

Arwen's father was kneeling on the floor beside the girl as he stitched up the rip in her dress while his mother helped Arwen and Hujura with their homework. Well she helped Hujura, Arwen was done in five minutes.

"How do you do that so fast?" Hujura groaned as he went over the book with Arwen's mother who was trying not to laugh.

"By reading my books ahead of time, paying attention in class and studying an hour everyday." Arwen answered picking up his books and other school supplies and bringing them to his room. He came back a moment later wearing a dark short sleeve shirt, dark shorts and brown boots.

"Where you going?" Hujura asked from the dining table.

"I'm taking care of some chores, be back soon." He called to his parents as he left the birchwood house.

"Aren't his chores inside though?" Hujura asked Arwen's parents.

"They would be if we didn't keep the house where it should be ourselves." His father said as he finished with the girl's dress. "All set, it should be a better job than even Calum he did learn from me after all. Don't tell though." He said holding a finger to his lips grinning.

She giggled. "Okay I promise. Thank you." She picked up her bag and left happy her dress wouldn't rip in that spot again. She wondered though, if he was so good at sewing why didn't he have a shop for clothes and the like?

"Wish my parents kept the house clean so I didn't have to do chores inside." Hujura muttered writing out what he hoped was the right answer.

"Arwen has to keep his room clean, Hujura. He also has to wash his own dishes and clean up his own messes. In your home you guys let things pile up then have huge messes to take care of." Arwen's mother said with an amused shake of her head.

"Mn...Hey… How come Arwen doesn't look like you guys much?" He asked suddenly. "I mean you two don't have light golden hair or violet eyes, not pale either."

"Simple." Arwen's father said as he took a seat beside Hujura. "His coloring comes from other people in the family. I am sadly one of the very few of us who can recall the day we were left here."

"Wha…" Hujura didn't know what to say. All the adults had been left to die out here when they were kids, almost none of them remembered what happened before they got here.

"I was with my family...it was a reunion a sorts where all the family members come to one place and all spend time together. We got… attacked by someone. I didn't see who but I knew they were a person and not… some monster." He said a far off look in his silvery blue eyes. "The person grabbed me then I was with the other children. I don't know what the goal was leaving us all out here but we have lived and made more life."

"Um… okay so it was one person then?" Hujura asked.

"I thought so at first till we all got talking and realized there had to be at least five people who stuck us here. Anyway though I can remember my family better than most, I think Arwen gets his eye and skin color from my side." The man explained.

"He gets his hair color from my side...I can recall a blurry image of a woman with hair that color." Arwen's mother said. "His bone structure and height I imagine might take more after both of us. In all honesty though, we don't care how he looks. Arwen is our son and we love him."

Hujura nodded. "Course, everyone knows that." He sighed and looked down at his homework. "Ugh… I'll take the rest of this home with me. We planned on cleaning the house today."

"Have fun." Arwen's mother chirped brightly.

"Yeah, yeah." He made his way out once he had everything.

"...Rather different aren't they? Do you think they will always be friends Adrian?"

"I think so. It can at times take a lot to ruin friendships. Unless they really hurt each other they will remain friends."

"You said that about Calum and Lura too." She challenged crossing her arms. "A misunderstanding and lack of talking broke them up."

"Yes Serena it did. Lura thought he was being greedy and to this day hasn't said a word to him." Adrian responded. Adrian had silvery blue eyes and pitch black short neck chopped hair. His skin was lightly tanned and he wore a simple dark blue long sleeved shirt and dark pants.

They sat in silence a moment.

"...Do you ever think we were put out here because… one of us might…" Serena broke off playing with a lock of her red curled shoulder length hair. Serena had dark brown eyes and crimson hair, she was lightly tanned and wore a short sleeved dark blue short one piece dress and thin black pants.

"Might?" Adrian urged holding her other hand.

"I can remember hearing stories about Dovatins, Muses and a few other races that weren't human and were very powerful. It had me wondering several times growing up here what if one of us if like them? What if the people who took us here did it to make sure we'd never know how to defend ourselves properly?"

Her husband blinked at her a little surprised, he had heard of such things too. "Wouldn't someone have changed by now?" He asked aloud. "What does it take for that to happen?"

"It would depend of what they are, it's different for each race." She replied gripping his hand slightly. "I had… a rather scary thought when Arwen started to see things and they came true."

That was all that needed to be said. Adrian could connect the dots on his own.

"He always looked that way even when born...the...ability came when he was around five. Did anything happen to make him awaken?" He didn't think his son had ever dealt with anything bad or scary, nothing like that was out here.

"I think he was born that way Adrian. We both might have had something in us that was… dormant. It woke in him. The others may be normal humans and could have been grabbed just to be safe or they have dormant powers too. I don't know." She shook her head. "I'm worried for him Adrian. What if those people come back and try to take him? What will we do?" Tears shined in her dark brown eyes as she looked at Adrian.

"We'll think of something." Adrian said as he moved around the table to hug his wife. "I already have an idea or two. The mayor isn't the only one who had a special book with him when he was taken."

She pulled back a bit to look at him. "Really? What did you have?"

"...Books on war, strategy, how to ration food, how to make weapons and how to use them. I even have a few that talk about parkour or freerunning whichever you prefer. A good way to stay fit and to get away from enemies. I can read it to Arwen and teach him how to do it, I won't put a sword or anything else in his hand until I know he needs it."

Serena was surprised but remembered the big bag he had with him when he showed up that day all those years ago. If he had all that she didn't need to worry… at least she hoped not.

 **Hi I'm a short time skip or scene change.**

"Thank you Arwen!"

The young eight year old waved over to the man as he walked away heading for the market. His chores were to help his close neighbors and get things for dinner tonight. His parents would try and think of something else for him to do tomorrow, it was a free day.

Arwen came to the market heading for the General Goods Store and heading inside.

"Hey Arwen, what are you here for?" Khal asked from behind the counter. He was an old man having been one of the oldest brought here.

Arwen took out his list and said what he needed. "Salt, pepper, thyme, basil, sugar cane and beef broth."

"Ah dinner list well let me see…" A few jars of seasonings were placed on the counter along with a box of sugar cane. "As for the broth… You'll have to ask the butcher about that most broths start from animal bones I think but I'm not a cook. Now why do you need sugar cane?"

"Mama wants to start growing it so she can help make paper, she'll get paid better for that." Arwen answered as he pulled a thick heavy bag out of his backpack.

"Ah smart woman. Well four would be a good start the stuff grows fast so she doesn't need a lot to start with she can just replant until she has what she wants."

"Okay," Arwen nodded. "How much?"

Khal blinked surprised seeing the heavy bag. "I know you mom works and your dad is a forger but I didn't think either got paid so well." Khal hadn't thought Adrian was paid so well by going out and finding things and Serena worked, she just didn't make a lot helping out at the flower shop.

"Mama said papa found it outside town he wouldn't tell her where though." Arwen explained.

"Hmm. Well your father isn't a greedy man if he can find a good source of coal someplace he'll share with the town. Now, all together it will be five small lumps and five medium lumps."

Arwen dug through the bad and placed the lumps one by one on the counter. Khal collected them and placed them in a box then bagged Arwen's items and sent him off to the butcher for cow bones.

 **Hi I'm a large time skip or scene change.**

"Mayor?" Adrian asked as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." The man said.

Opening the door Adrian found the man looking over some paperwork.

"Anything I can help with?" Adrian asked.

"I wish… there isn't enough coal to go around I can't tax it over and over to get it here then send it back out. I don't know what to do though." The mayor said sighing as he leaned against the desk with his arms over his head. "I have no idea what to do."

"I found a cave full of coal a week ago."

The man's head snapped up short messy black hair getting further messy. "What?"

"I explore all the time, I leave the town for days and sometimes weeks as you know. I want to make sure we never run out of livestock or trees after all." It was his job, he looked for anything that could be useful outside the town and brought it back.

The mayor nodded waving to a birch chair. Adrian sat down and went on. "I had a bag with me as I know you recall, most of those books were for my schooling others… things I was interested in and I hope we'll never need. One book I had talked about coal mines, gold and iron mines."

"Gold… and iron?" The man asked slowly.

"Yes." Adrian responded with a nod. "One day when I was exploring I found a cave I hadn't walked very far when I found coal sticking out of some rocks. They were embedded so I couldn't just pull them free, I needed a tool to get them out a tool called a pickaxe." He went on to explain what his books said about crafting and smithing it had been why he was away for a month. "I got four coal just from the small wall at the entrance. I used one coal and a stick to make a torch and managed to make it fit in a small hole in a wall to light up the cave and… there was coal everywhere. I only took a little since the pick broke I gave it to Serena so she could finally get some good food for us as we both know that flower shop gets very little business. The rest of the coal," He took out a large bag and put it on the desk. "Is here."

"You said you only got a little!" The mayor gasped as he looked inside.

"That is a little Sam! I hardly dented the cave!"

Both men sat in silence for a bit.

"How far is this cave?" The mayor asked.

"Pretty far, we'd need to make a path. I know my way around I never forget anything but others don't have my memory. Also wages for miners are around… 13 dollars back home we'd be saying 13 coal. If we got lucky and found gold and iron… you'd really have to think about what to do mayor. Coal would be a lessor money while of course iron would be higher…"

"Gold would be making a person rich." Sam finished.

Adrian nodded. "Mining isn't safe, there could be cave ins, people could get lost I've even read there can be deadly gas and without some protection and a certain bird all the people working in said mine would die."

Sam gathered several pieces of paper and a quill. "Tell me what we can do, tell me everything."

Hours later the mayor almost had a small book and a few people he could ask to be miners.

"I can start smithing tools we'd need, I made a small makeshift forge that broke shortly after I made it but I can make the real deal I'll just need a month. Make sure everyone knows and prepares."

"I will Adrian, and please?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Be careful, you can't be reckless anymore, you've got friends along with a wife and son."

"I will, see you in a while."

 **Hi I'm a large time skip or scene change.**

Arwen was currently hugging his papa as tight as he could not wanting him to go.

"Arwen, papa will come back, he did last time." Serena said trying to get Arwen to calm down.

"Papa was gone too long!" He cried. "What if he doesn't come back this time?"

"I am right here you know?" Adrian said as he loosened his son's hold and knelt down to his level. "I know you're scared and worried, after all Fuu never came back. I am not Fuu though son. Fuu… honestly that man couldn't tell left from right half the time. Me son… I drew the town maps and I made it home from the cave I found. I can get there again and be back home." Adrian knew what happened to Fuu… the moron had walked himself off a cliff, he'd been gloating that he knew where to go while Adrian tried to stop him from falling to his death. That man… not the brightest.

"...Promise?" Arwen asked softly.

"I promise I will come home to you and your mother."

Arwen's eyes went glossy making his parents freeze. He had told them he started to see things while awake but to see it happen was another thing. Arwen blinked then nodded. "You'll come back." He smiled tearfully. "Mama will whack you one but you'll be back."

Adrian looked at Serena who was very amused. "What did I do that got me whacked?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Dang it can't avoid it if I don't know what I did."

That had all three of them laughing.

Adrian had packed enough food and water for a year, he didn't think he'd need that much but he wanted to be on the safe side. He also packed some medicine and minor first aids. Any wood or sticks he'd need he could get while he was out and about.

"Be careful love." Serena said lightly kissing his forehead.

"I will be." He gave her the same kiss and planted one on Arwen's head then took his leave.

He was going to be gone for a while.

 **Hi I'm a large time skip or scene change.**

Adrian was gone for two months when he came back he was dirty and had a broken arm, said broken arm happened because he had tried to make a jump he shouldn't have tried which got him smacked upside the head by Serena. Arwen had grinned, his vision had come true.

The mayor called every one to the market to talk about the new mining job and smithing job that was starting. Adrian explained how it all worked and that he had all the supplies needed to craft and smith the new tools.

Adrian explained the dangers of mining and what safety measures were in place, they weren't good but it was all they had. He explained the coal that could be found along with the iron and gold. What really sold the town's folk was the emeralds and diamonds. Those were harder to find and a good deal more rare. There was also something called redstone as well, Adrian had no idea what it was for.

Three people offered to be miners, they weren't too afraid since Adrian who knew the most about it would be with them until they got used to the work. He still wanted to explore the area and find things for the town after all.

Arwen of course made things even better by saying the worst that would happen were broken bones and people getting tired from the hard labour. No one was worried at that point.

The boy had only seen flashes of what would happen for two years, once those two years passed things would go down hill.


	2. Mixed Power and Blood Chap 2: Surprises

Arwen pressed close against his mama completely terrified as they listened to the the banging at the front door of the house. His mama held him tighter and whispered soft words of comfort even though he knew she was scared too.

The two were standing on top of a double chest in his mama's room, a small hole was in the roof big enough for him to get out if the zombies and skeleton archers got through the birch door.

Arwen didn't understand why this was happening. His papa died, the odd man showed up and now monsters were all over the place! They seemed to come from the castle that odd man had made in the short time of just a night. Why… why was this happening?

They both tensed hearing the door break, they were doomed now if they got spotted. There was sadly a high chance of that.

"Hey!" A voice yelled drawing the attention of the monsters. "Come get me!" The monsters moved to the voice, the mother and child didn't relax though. There could be more monsters around still.

"Serena?"

"Sam?" Arwen's mother called softly.

"It's me. A few of the smiths are distracting those things that were after you two, we've managed to build a small shelter that the monsters can't break through easy." The mayor explained quickly. They were in big danger in this birch wood house, heck all the houses were made of the birch wood, oak wood and dark wood making all of them unsafe.

"Okay, Arwen follow mommy don't let go of my hand." She ordered sternly.

Arwen nodded quickly following his mama and the mayor Sam out of the small room and outside into the dark that was lit up by torches. The two followed the mayor to the cobblestone shelter, it was three thick making it hard for those creepers to blow a good sized hole and get it.

The young boy's heart sank when he saw some people missing and few children crying. People were getting killed.

"Okay everyone, we have plenty of light inside and a fence around the shelter that will keep the creepers from blowing up too near the building. We have food, water and blankets in here. All the smiths and miners are on the roof shooting at anything that gets too close, we just have to hold out until morning."

"But then what?" Someone cried. "We can't do this forever! We'll all die!"

"Do you have a better idea?" Sam asked calmly. "No? Well until any of you get a plan of how to keep away the monsters we do this."

Arwen and his mama sat on the floor in near one of the windows. His mama hugged him close while Arwen pressed his face into her chest and covered his ears not wanting to hear the sounds of all the monsters that had come to attack them. This had all started two years ago when his papa had suddenly introduced weapons to everyone.

Two Years Ago

Adrian went through a few simple combos with the wooden sword. Sam had been confused as to why he wanted people to learn to fight, all Adrian had been able to say was that he had a very bad feeling and that they needed to be ready for anything.

"Adrian, are there any strong attacks that anyone could use?" Someone asked.

Everyone was gathered in the market place to watch Adrian.

"Strong attacks are just that, strong attacks." He explained facing the crowd. "You have to put a lot of force behind an attack so yes… depending on overall strength a person has the attack will do more damage or harm. Short answer being yes anyone can but not everyone can use a heavy weapon. That requires of course lots of muscle. If you want to use a heavy weapon you'll have to work hard at it just like the smithing job."

"Why… do we need to learn how to use weapons? And why did you never bring up all those books you had until now?" Someone else asked.

"My books weren't useful… frankly I'm hoping they still aren't but… have any of you ever gotten a very bad feeling?" Adrian asked as he set his sword down.

A few people shuffled but not one replied. That was answer enough.

"I have a bad feeling and think we're all going to need to fight in some way. I just want to be ready for if and when something happens."

No could really argue with that.

 **Hi I'm a large time skip or scene change.**

"Hey Arwen… do you remember how the shops got here?" Hujura asked his light haired friend.

"...Do you ever listen in class?" Arwen asked Hujura as he watched the lava under the water in the fountain.

"I do I just… okay I don't, remind me please?"

Arwen sighed then began to explain. "One day when the mayor was heading to his office he noticed a new path connected to the gravel one. He followed the path to a wooden pillar, a sign was on it reading, Market made by Mr. J. We don't have anyone who goes by Mr. J and no one had built the buildings, many of them are out of our builders skill level. The shops were full of everything we'd need to get started, seeds, livestock, tools you name it. It was only enough to get started mind you, everyone had to work hard to make sure that we'd all always have supplies for the market."

"Right… what about that new building then? Your dad brings up smithing then we have a blacksmith." Hujura scratched his head confused.

Arwen shrugged. "I don't know who this Mr. J is anymore than anyone else does. He helps us, I say we just be grateful."

"Hmm… you think he made this too?" The dark haired boy asked a he tapped the stone keeping the fountain water from going everywhere.

"Hujura my papa and a few others made this remember? I will say I think Mr. J got the lava, papa doesn't know how to bring that stuff home."

Arwen's father and the three people who became miners had been rather busy collecting all the coal from the cave, they had found a lot of iron and bit of gold too. There was still a lot to explore too, Arwen wished he could go along but it was far too dangerous.

 **Hi I'm a large time skip or scene change.**

Adrian paused on the gravel path seeing a connection on the path Mr. J tended to make. He had been around again then? What was up there? Adrian followed the path and found a small building there, it was made out of cobblestone and polished andesite. A sign next to the door said, "This will be useful someday. Mr. J." That wasn't ominus at all.

Opening the iron door by pushing a stone button he found that the inside was as small as the outside. There was some odd cobblestone walk way leading up to a hole in the ceiling which was odd, he always placed stairs.

Looking inside the chests he found supplies to repair the building and… what on earth? There were things called powered rails, and redstone torches. He knew what the mine carts were he had read about them. There were even mine carts that had chests in them.

Adrian wasn't sure what to make of this, what he did know was that he was going to tell Sam about this… his bad feeling also got worse. Did this Mr. J know something they all didn't? If so he wished the man would tell them.

 **Hi I'm a large time skip or scene change.**

Arwen couldn't explain it when asked why he spent so much time around the new building Mr. J had made. He felt drawn to it and didn't know why, he tried to trigger a vision but wasn't having any luck. He just knew the building was important. The towns folk hadn't been sure what to think when the mayor discussed it. Not surprising considering they didn't have mine carts or rails. How would one even build that kind of thing?

Arwen peeked through the one of the windows of the iron door. Why build it out of stone? They had very few stone buildings, just two in the town center. Mr. J had built all other stone buildings.

"What will this be for?" Arwen asked aloud looking up at the button above the door. He wasn't tall enough to reach that. He sighed and started his way back home, his papa was going to be away at the cave for a few days. He and his mama were going to spend a lot of time with him before he left.

 **Hi I'm a large time skip or scene change.**

The dark haired man collected five coal he had just mined and dug into the wall further. A sharp loud curse left him as his bad feeling spiked up making him move to the side just in time to avoid an arrow.

"Adrian what happened?" Onix cried from further back. He was around 16, just old enough to work.

"...Get the others tell them to bring swords and axes. Something is down here and it isn't friendly." Adrian responded grimly.

They were some kind of skeleton archers, they were coming out of some odd cage box. It took killing five and lighting the whole room with torches to finally stop them from coming. They found a good deal of money in the chests along with seeds, some kind of armor, bread, bones, melon seeds, pumpkin seeds and... dead flesh.

"What on earth were those things?!" Saya cried holding her pick axe close to her chest.

"I don't know… some kind of monster. Avoid this spot until I get back I need to tell Sam about this." Adrian said as he started to get his things together.

"Okay, we'll be careful." Someone promised.

 **Hi I'm a large time skip or scene change.**

Adrian didn't find another… monster spawner as he took to calling. He did find a few more abandoned mines though, none of them had potions.

He spent more time with his wife and son. He taught Arwen how to swim while in the bath house, many parents taught their kids there, it was safe and easy to keep an eye on them. Not that they had a pool or anything and it wasn't a good idea to swim in the fountain, the glass that kept the lava from the water might be broken.

Adrian taught Arwen some of his sword skills along with archery and gave him some tips for mining and forging as he was interested. He wouldn't be allowed to work until the age 16 though.

He also made sure to teach him a bit of free running, Arwen took to it like a fish to water.

 **Hi I'm a short time skip or scene change.**

"Hey papa are you going to go out today?" Arwen asked as he munched a golden apple sitting on bench next to his papa who also had a golden apple.

"A little, I won't be going too far. Did you want to come? You'll have to wear your leather armor or we'll never hear the end of it from your mama." Adrian took Arwen with him sometimes when he went out. It was never on the long trips that could take weeks and even longer. Serena would never allow that and a child had no place working so young or being so far from home.

"Okay, can we learn how to catch animals? Track them too? And…"

Adrian shook his head fondly as his son listed off all the things he wanted to learn. He already knew they weren't going far so he didn't ask about trees or the cave or anything that would take a long trip.

 **Hi I'm a short time skip or scene change.**

Arwen had a blast learning how to catch animals with and without a lead, tracking proved a bit hard but it wasn't easy to learn that quickly. They even found some herbs that they could sell to the doctor in the market.

"These are just simple things but it helps the town a lot son." Adrian said as he handed Arwen a water canteen. "When you're older and if you're still interested I'll take you further out, you could even see the cave. See it mind, you won't be working in it until you're 16."

Arwen nodded. "I understand papa. Should we head home soon?" He asked looking up at the sun. "Mama did say she was making rabbit stew tonight."

"Hmm yes we better hurry."

Arwen laughed as his papa picked up pace back to town. His papa loved his mama's rabbit stew.

He wondered if they could all go to the fountain to have a picnic tomorrow, that'd be fun. Maybe Hujura and his family could come along too, maybe Sam and Catt as well.

He hummed happily just thinking about it. It had been a while since they all spent time together maybe the whole town should get together and have fun! He'd ask his parents about it who would talk to the mayor. He hoped it happened, it would be great.

 **Mr. J is my brother, he helped me build the market... a lot ^-^ He didn't build that other building Adrian found I just said he did. *Shrug* Mr. J will be around later and uh... he isn't human ^-^**


End file.
